Percy Jackson et les half-blood
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grâce et Piper McLean sont les nuls de Olympus High, un jour, alors que c'est aller trop loin et avec l'aide de Tristan McLean, elles deviennent des supers Stars de la chanson. 10 mois plus tard, alors qu'elles sont installées à L.A, elles apprennent qu'elles doivent retourner à Olympus High à N.Y sous de faux nom: Taylor Sky, Allyssa Moon et Piper. EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Voici ma fanfiction un peu particulière sur Percy Jackson. J'espère que le prologue vous plaira.**

* * *

Je déteste l 'école et autant dire que Olympus High est l'endroit rêvé pour tout ces élèves. Mais comme tout les lycées, il y a des étiquette, les populaires, le juste milieux et le nul. Et comme toute bonne chaîne alimentaire, les populaires s'en prennent au nul et le juste milieux encourage pour éviter les foudre des populaires. En tout cas, c'est se qui se passe pour Thalia, Annabeth et Piper, trois filles nuls, pas à la mode et qui aime leur meilleur ami.

Je marchais comme d'habitude vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre Annabeth et Thalia en espérant ne pas tomber sur Reyna et sa clique composer de Rachel et Chioné et les autres filles populaires. Malheureusement pour moi, elles m'attendaient. Elles me firent tombé et Reyna lui dit avec un sourire diabolique :

-Tu devrais faire attention ou changer de lunette même si tu n'en trouvera pas de plus moche.

Je voulais répondre, je les détestait, c'était obligatoire, Rachel et son grand sourire et ces talons haut, Reyna et ces air de princesse et Chioné avec son visage d'ange, je n'en pouvait plus. J'étais au bout du rouleau, je partie juste rejoindre mes amies et elles me demandèrent en voyant ma tête triste.

* * *

**Voilà, le prologue, lisez la suite si ça vous a plus.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Bienvenue à Olympus High

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, alors oui, j'ai fais une Reyna méchante, pourquoi ? Parce que lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, je ne pouvais pas voir Reyna, je la haïssait, mais en faites c'est devenue mon personnages préféré de la série avec Léo comme vous l'avez compris je suis une fan du Leyna. Je compte écrire une fiction sur eux d'ailleurs. **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Marie...**

* * *

PDV Annabeth

Je me préparais comme d'habitude pour aller à Olympus High, l'enfer sur terre, comme d'habitude, j'attachai mes cheveux et m'habilla avec se que je trouvais dans mes placard. Un jeans usé, une vielle paire de converse et un vieux tee-shirt délavé. Ma mère m'emmena comme tout les matins, en même temps, elle est professeur d'anglais, son nom est Athéna Chase par alliance, mais ces élèves l'appelais juste Athéna et elle avait demandé que personne ne sachent que se soit ma mère.

Elle me laissa une rue avant, je vis mes deux meilleurs amies arrivé à pieds, Piper portait ces grosses lunettes noires de garagiste et ces cheveux était attaché dans un chignon désordonné. Thalia, elle avait noué ces magnifiques cheveux noirs de jais dans une tresse sur le côté, elle aussi portait des lunettes comme Piper, légèrement écailler.

Nous revenions toute trois de vacance, Piper étant la fille du célèbre acteur Tristan McLean, elle est partie avec Thalia qui la fille du principal Zeus et son frère Jason en Californie. Piper avait un léger bronzage alors que comme moi, Thalia avait la peau diaphane et ne bronzait jamais.

On partie et on vue le brouhaha habituelle du lycée, Percy Jackson, mon meilleur ami vint me dire bonjour avec les meilleurs amis respectif de Thalia et Piper, Nico et Jason. Toutes les trois on était tombé amoureuse de nos meilleurs amis, mais aucun d'eux n'était au courant.

Bianca, la sœur de Nico vint nous voire et en nous prenant dans les bras les une après les autres dit :

-Salut les filles ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance, en même temps tout le monde à passer de bonne vacance !

- Bianca, tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu dérangeais ? Demanda Nico

Bianca était la petite soeur de Nico.

-Tu t'es brossé les cheveux se matin ? Et voilà comment se règle les questions par deux magnifique Non ! Lui répondit-elle

Tout le monde rigola. Mais Nico riposta :

-C'est parce que ma sœur veux passer du mode Zombie au mode monstre ! Et à passer donc 1h16 minutes dans la salle de bain ce matin.

Nico avait gagné, Bianca nous entraîna par le bras et nous raconta ces vacances nous emmenant loin des garçons.

Je commençais par Mythologie Gréco-Romaine avec , j'étais son élève préféré. J'étais assise entre Thalia et Piper, devant moi, il y avait Bianca, Nyssa et Siléna, deux autres de mes amies. Les garçons était à l'autre bout de la classe avec Léo, les frères Stoll et Backendorf, le petit ami de Siléna. A côté deux, il y avait un amas de fille dont les reines des abeilles comme nous les appelons : Queen R, Reyna sa grande majesté, aux yeux noisette et à la chevelure noir bouclé, Queen D, sa majesté Rachel Dare, mon ancienne meilleure amie, mais le trimestre dernier, elle est devenue distante et elle avait commencé à traîner avec Reyna et pour terminer Queen C, sa majesté la reine des glaces, Chioné, son visage parfait et ces yeux bleu cristallin qui lui accordait le regard de tout les garçons et il y avait leurs royaux sujets.

Le cours se termina et la matinée se passa bien avec Thalia on alla à la cafétéria après notre cours de savoir vivre avec dame Héra. Thalia et elle se haïssait cordialement mais aujourd'hui rien ne s'était produit, dame Héra est la belle mère de Jason et Thalia et le second mariage du principal Zeus. Piper elle avait cours de français, sa mère l'enseignait, elle était dame Aphrodite et ma tante.

Avec Thalia, on commençait à parler du fait que l'on ne voulait pas qu'elle croisent Reyna en arrivant à la cafétéria, mais quand nous l'avons vu arriver les cheveux en pétard et les lunettes pas droite, avec Thalia, on s'est regarder et on a dit en même temps :

-Tu es tombé sur Reyna ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de nous, Thalia avait entrepris de brosser les cheveux de Piper, il était tellement sec et tellement emmêler qu'elle avait du mal et moi je la consolais en lui nettoyant et remettant ces lunette.

On vit les deux porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrir en grand généralement, c'est somme ça que les reines des abeilles s'exposent avec leurs nouveaux petits amis. D'abord Reyna entra avec Jason à son bras, je cru que Piper allait pleurer, puis Chioné avec à son bras Nico, j'ai vu Thalia lui lancé un regard assassin, puis se fut le tour de Rachel, et la mon cœur s'est arrêter de battre, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

C'était Percy.

* * *

**Chapitre assez court, mais c'est pas grave, laissez une reviews en espérant que ça vous a plu.**

**Marie...**


	3. Chapitre 2: La métamorphose

**Salut, **

**On est samedi, qui rime avec nouveau chapitre, enfin pas vraiment, mais il y a tout de même un nouveau chapitre, c'est pas génial ? Je vous avoues que j'étais encore à un stade d'écriture minimal quand j'ai écrit ça aux points que j'ai corrigés pas mal de fautes. Bref voici le nouveau chapitre et merci à Spingy14 pour sa reviews. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Marie...**

* * *

**PDV Piper**

On avait décidé toutes les trois de sécher les cours, les reines des abeilles nous avaient brisé le cœur. En plus Jason, Percy et Nico étaient venus nous demander juste après si ça allait bien. On n'a pas répondu et ils sont repartis aux gloussements de leurs petites amies. J'ai cru qu'Annabeth allait pleurer. Percy est son béguin depuis ces huit ans, Rachel, sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle porte des couches et là le drame.

On était toutes les trois chez moi, mon père rentra tôt. Quand il nous vit toutes les trois sur le canapé comme trois épaves avec de la glace à la vanille, il nous demanda gentiment :

-Vous ne devrez pas être en cours ?

Le visage d'Annabeth s'éclaira et elle dit :

-Quand vous nous avez proposé de commencer une carrière musicale à Los Angeles, avec relooking et tout ça, en disant que vous arriveriez à convaincre nos parents, c'était une blague ?

-Plus maintenant, vu votre état, je préviens vos parents se soir et l'on commence le relooking maintenant.

Il prit sa voiture et nous emmena dans un entrepôt. Une fille et un homme arrivèrent, la fille était à la pointe de la mode. Et l'homme avait une coiffure impeccable, comme si il venait tout juste de la faire. La fille mâchait un chewing-gum et l'homme nous regardait comme ci nos cheveux étaient les serpents de méduse.

Mon père passa devant nous et dit :

-Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, je vous présente Bizzy et Mike, votre styliste et votre coiffeur personnels.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Thalia

-On commence par qui ? Demanda Bizzy la styliste.

-Par Piper ! dirent en même temps Thalia et Annabeth

-Merci les filles ! Dis-je en grognant sarcastiquement

Bizzy me prit et dit :

-Beauté classique, du gâteau !

- De magnifiques cheveux brun chocolat, avec des extensions, ils vont être magnifiques. S'exclama Mike

Mike commença en me lavant les cheveux, me les brossant, me les soignant. Il m'en coupa une grande partie, m'accrocha des extensions et me fit de magnifique mèche châtain claire, ensuite, il me fit une frange droite.

Bizzy arriva avec un short, un top décolleté blanc cassé avec les contours en dentelle, elle me donna une paire de sandale montante blanc cassé fleurie et un sac marron à bandoulière clouté.

-Je t'ai fait une valise d'un an, c'est à dire quatre tenues par jours et nous nous reverrons dans un an et Mike tous les mois. Et retires ces lunettes et prend les lentilles de contactes qui sont dans ton sac, tu as aussi un kit de maquillage avec indication et couleur.

Elle me ramena auprès des filles qui quand elles me virent dirent :

-Piper, tu es ma-gni-fique !

-On en a encore deux à faire, c'est qui la suivante.

* * *

**PDV Thalia**

-Thalia ! Dirent en même temps Annabeth et Piper.

Je partis à contre cœur, je m'assis à la place du coiffeur. Le gars, Mike, me regarda et à Bizzy :

-On dirait qu'à animal enragé a été écrasé sur sa tête !

-Je sais, mais tu es le meilleurs Mike, tu vas nous la transformer en chevelure digne de ce nom !

Il entreprit de me les coupé, dégrader, pendant se temps, Bizzy me dit :

-Fait comme Piper passes aux lentilles de contactes et tout comme Piper je t'ai préparé des valises avec quatre tenues par jour pendant un an et tu verras Mike tous les mois avec les filles et enfin pour terminer, dans une des valises, tu vas avoir un Kit de maquillage complet avec toutes les indications qu'il faut.

Quand Mike eut terminé, j'avais une magnifique coupe dégradé aux niveaux de la frange et longue toujours dégradé.

Mike m'avait maquillé avec un eye-liner léger et du mascara, j'avais suivi le conseil de Bizzy et j'étais magnifique, mais quand je me changeai avec la tenue que Bizzy m'avait donnée, j'étais métamorphosé. Je portais un jean slim noir, un débardeur noir avec marqué en doré « A bas Barbie » et des baskets montante bleu électrique qui allait avec mon blazer bleu électrique et mes yeux. Il m'avait donné des boucles d'oreilles bleues, mais pas d'autres bijoux, comme Piper qui n'avaient eux qu'une ribambelle de bracelets dorées plus ou moins épais. Bizzy termina par une pochette noir clouté avec des étoiles.

Quand les filles me virent elle ne plus que dire « Ouah ! ». Annabeth partie avec Bizzy.

* * *

**PDV Annabeth**

-Pour toi ma chère se sera la beauté féminine et cool. Mais d'abord allons voir Mike.

Le coiffeur, me retira mon élastique et le jeta dans la poubelle en disant :

-Sa on oublie !

Il me lave les cheveux et me les coiffa. Il était passé d'un jaune horrible à un magnifique miel, il tombait en cascade sur mes épaule, sa ne dura pas longtemps. Ensuite Bizzy arriva avec une tenue, une robe, une chose que je n'ai jamais porté, blanche, fleurie, décolleter, m'arrivant au dessus du genou. Elle me donna un petit sac à bandoulière rose pale. Puis une paire de bottes marron qui m'arrivait aux chevilles. Je n'aurai jamais pensé être aussi magnifique. On m'avait maquillé légèrement, un brillant à lèvre transparent, un petit peu de mascara et un fard à paupière rose pale. Puis l'on m'a donné un long pendentif en formes de cœur d'inspiration baroque et des boucles d'oreille en forme de chouette dorée.

Quand les filles me virent, elles me regardèrent comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'elles n'ont jamais vu. Je rougis légèrement à cette idée.

Mike, le coiffeur parlait avec le père de Piper qui était à fond sur son téléphone, coup de fil, message, mail. A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Se qui sûrement probable.

Bizzy nous entraîna dans un coin et nous assis. Elle commença à faire la prof :

-Alors, il faut qu'on voie votre vocabulaire.

-Sérieux, notre vocabulaire ? Vous n'allez quand même pas nous donner un dictionnaire ?! Demanda Thalia

-Je vais vous apprendre le minimum ! Commença Bizzy

-Alors on oublie, les différentes façons de dire merde et on dit : Au mon dieu ! Faites-le !

Je trouvais ça ridicule. Mais on le fit, et en réalisant ce qui nous arrivait, on l'a fait avec enthousiasme, et on s'est tous regarder.

-Je crois finalement que vous avez compris. Nous dit Bizzy

Elle arriva avec trois portables.

-Votre nouveau téléphone, Thalia, bleu électrique pour aller avec tes yeux, Piper, blanc et pour toi Annabeth, tu as une coque fleurie.

Je regardais le téléphone. Il y avait juste le numéro de Bizzy, mes parents, celui de M. McLean, Mike et les filles.

Quand Bizzy a vu ma tête intriguer, elle me dit compatissante :

-Si vous étiez toute les trois sur le canapé avec de la glace à la vanille prête à prendre un tournant dans votre vie, évitez de garder se qui vous rattache à l'ancienne et vous fait souffrir.

-Elle a raison, à dieu Nico, Jason et Percy, bonjour la musique, L.A et la mode ! S'exclama Thalia

-Vous avez tout compris, allons chercher vos voitures, puis vous irez au studio et se soir vos parents écouteront la démo.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini, over. J'espère que ça vous auras plus. A samedi prochain et laissez moi tout plein de reviews. **

**Marie...**


	4. Chapitre 3: Première chanson

**Salut, **

**On est samedi, ce qui veut dire, nouveau chapitre, alors, je tiens à préciser deux trois truc avant de commencer, ils ont été écrit il y a un peu plus d'un an, alors les chansons qui s'y trouve, date beaucoup, je tiens aussi à répondre à des com's que j'ai reçu, je répond aux fur et à mesure alors si vous m'envoyez un commentaire sur le chapitre un et que vous ne le revoyez que plus tard c'est parce que je répond comme ça.**

**Gaelle: **Je suis heureuse que tu es tenté le pas, alors j'espère que tu es prête pour la suite.

**Alexandre98:** Il y aura une ellipse au prochain chapitre rassure toi et ils ne vont pas les reconnaître, par contre, je ne le poste pas plus tôt, parce que j'ai pas le temps, je te réponds en étant d'apprendre la guerre froide pour mon brevet. Mais rassure, toi, j'ai 26 chapitres de marges.

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Marie...**

* * *

**PDV Omniscient**

Plus stressées qu'Annabeth, Piper et Thalia, tu meurs ! Elles avaient du mal à se concentrer dans la limousine de Tristan qui leur disait que tout allait bien se passer, mais elles avaient du mal à le croire. Elles aimaient leurs nouveaux vêtements, et quand elles se regardaient dans le miroir, elles avaient du mal à croire que c'étaient elles. Thalia regardait son nouveau look qui lui correspondait mieux ; Piper ces extensions et Annabeth sa robe. Elles étaient stressée. Tristan leur demanda après un énième coups de fils :

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez chanter ?

Les filles se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

-Heart Attack !

-J'espère que vous la connaissez parce que ça va être chaud de tout boucler, il nous reste que deux heures. J'espère que vous savez avec quoi vous allez jouer ?

-Guitare. S'exclama Annabeth

-Synthé. Dit Piper

-Batterie ! Termina Thalia

Ils arrivèrent au studio, la salle était parfaite, les filles entrèrent et elles ajustèrent les micros. Le père de Piper expliquait au régisseur tout ce qu'il avait à faire et repris ces coups de téléphones. Le régisseur fit le signe « Ok » aux filles et elles commencèrent à joué de leurs instruments :

**Les trois :**

_Putting my defenses up_

**Je dresse mes défenses**

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

**Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse**

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Si jamais je fais ça, je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque**

**Piper :**

_Never put my love out on the line_

**Ne jamais placer mon amour en dehors de la ligne**

_Never said yes to the right guy_

**Ne jamais dire oui au bon gars**

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

**J'ai eu du mal à obtenir se que je veux**

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

**Mais quand il s'agit de toi, je ne suis jamais assez bien**

**Thalia :**

_When I don't care_

**Quand je m'en fiche **

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

**Je peux jouer avec eux comme des poupées Ken**

_Won't wash my hair_

**Je ne me laverais pas les cheveux.**

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

**Puis je les ferais rebondir comme un ballon de basket**

**Piper**

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

**Mais toi, tu me donne envie d'agir comme une fille**

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

**Me faire les ongles et porter des talons hauts.**

_Yes you make me so nervous that_

**Oui tu me rends nerveuse comme ça.**

_I just can't hold your hand_

**Que je ne peux pas tenir ta main**

**Annabeth :**

_You make me glow_

**Tu me fais rougir**

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

**Mais je le cache, je ne le montrerais pas**

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

**Donc je dresse mes défenses**

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

**Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse **

**Les trois :**

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Si jamais je fais ça, je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque**

**Thalia and Piper :**

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

**Je n'ai jamais jamais fait autant d'effort pour les autres gars**

_When ya come around I get paralyzed_

**Quand tu n'es pas loin je suis paralysée**

_And every time I try to be myself_

**Et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'être moi-même**

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

**Ca tourne mal comme un appel à l'aide**

_It's just not fair_

Ce n'est pas juste

**Thalia :**

_Pain's more trouble than loveis worth _

**La douleur pèse plus que cet amour**

**Thalia and Piper :**

_I gasp for air_

**J'ai besoin d'air**

**Piper :**

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

**Ca semble si bon, mais tu c'est que c'est douloureux**

**Piper and Thalia :**

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

**Mais tu me donne envie d'agir comme une fille.**

Paint my nails and wear perfume

**Me faire les ongles et mettre du parfum**

_For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

**Pour toi, je suis trop nerveuse, je ne peux pas tenir ta main.**

**Annabeth :**

_You make me glow_

**Tu me fais rougir**

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

**Mais je le cache, je ne le montre pas.**

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

**Je monte mes défenses**

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

**Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse.**

**Les trois :**

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Si ça arrive, je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque.**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque.**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque.**

**Annabeth :**

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

**Les sentiments se sont perdus dans mes poumons**

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

**Il brûle, je préférais plutôt être paralysée**

_And there's no one else to blame_

**Il y a personne d'autre à blamer**

_So scared I'll take off and run_

**Trop effrayer, je pars et je m'enfuie**

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

**Je vole trop près du soleil**

_And I burst into flames_

**Et j'éclate dans les flammes**

_You make me glow_

**Tu me fais rougir**

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

**Mais je le cache, je ne le montre pas**

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

**Je monte mes défenses.**

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

**Parce que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse**

**Les trois :**

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Si jamais ça arrive, je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque.**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque**

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Je pense que j'aurais une crise cardiaque**

Les filles reposèrent les instruments et le régisseur les regardait bouche-bée, même le père de Piper tendait son téléphone avec un grand sourire. Les filles venaient de comprendre qu'en moins de 24 H, elles allaient devenir célèbres.

**_ Une semaine plus tard_**

Annabeth, Thalia et Piper n'étaient pas allé en cours à l'Olympus High depuis qu'elles avait vu Percy, Nico et Jason en compagnie de leurs petites amies, les garçons s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elles. Ils regardaient vers la porte d'entrée du Lycée depuis déjà une semaine en espérant les voir arrivés, ce matin, en cours de Mythologie grec. Les garçons venaient de comprendre que les filles ne reviendraient pas, en plus Backendorf, quand M. Brunner eut finie l'appelle, hurla :

-Je les ai trouvées ! Je sais où sont passé Thalia, Annabeth et Piper !

Toutes leurs amis levèrent la tête (Siléna,Nyssa, Bianca, Léo, Luke, Percy, Jason et Nico), tendis que les reines des abeilles grinçaient des dents. Brunner sourit car les filles étaient ces élèves préférés et elles avaient disparues comme ça sans raisons apparente. Il demanda à Backendorf :

- Montre-nous !

Il fit des tonnes de branchements entre la télé et son ordinateur, il était sur youtube. Il mit sur play et une présentatrice de la première chaîne musicale aux Amériques se mit à parler :

-Voici, notre révélation de la semaine, un vent souffle, sur la musique, un girlsband vient de se former et elles sont prêtes pour la carrière de Rihanna ou de Taylor Swift, alors sans plus attendre, les Half-Blood !

Alors là, tout le monde fut bouche-bée de voir Thalia, Annabeth et Piper, monté sur scène, le sourire aux lèvres et en plus de ça magnifique. Elles commencèrent la chanson :

**Thalia**

In the blink of an eye

**En un clin d'œil**

I was falling from the sky

**Je suis tombé du ciel**

_In the blur, you took my breath away_

**Dans le brouillard, tu m'as coupé mon souffle**

**Piper**

_And my heart starts beating_

**Et mon cœur commence à battre**

_And my lungs start breathing_

**Et mes poumons commencent à respirer**

_And the voice in my head starts screaming_

**Et la voix dans ma tête commence à crier**

**Thalia and Piper**

_I'm alive_

**Je suis en vie**

**Annabeth**

_You're like a laserlight_

**Tu es comme la lumière d'un laser**

_Burning down, burning down on me_

**Me réduisant, me réduisent en cendre**

_You're like a laserlight_

**Tu es comme la lumière d'un laser**

_Burning down, burning down on me_

**Me réduisant, me réduisant en cendre**

**Les trois**

_You make me feel good, you make me feel safe_

**Tu me fait me sentir bien, tu me fais me sentir en sécurité**

_You make me feel like I can live another day_

**Tu me fais sentir comme-ci je pouvais vivre un autre jour.**

_You make me feel good, you make me feel safe_

**Tu me fais me sentir bien, tu me fais me sentir en sécurité**

_You know I wouldn't have it any other way_

**Tu sais que ça n'aurais pu se passer autrement**

**Thalia**

_You and me, face to face_

**Toi et moi face à face**

_And there's so much I could say_

**Il y a trop de chose que je pourrais dire**

_And these words, have forever seen the silence_

**Et ces mots, on toujours vu le silence**

**Piper**

_Can you hear that box b-b-breaking_

**Tu peux m'entendre sortir des sentiers battue**

_And the world starts sha-sha-shaking_

**Et le monde commencer à danser**

_They keep talking, talking, talking_

**Ils continuent de parler, parler, parler**

_But we're walking, walking_

**Mais nous marchons, marchons**

**Piper and Thalia**

_To the light tonight, tonight_

**Vers la lumière, ce soir, ce soir**

**Annabeth**

_You're like a laserlight_

**Tu es comme la lumière d'un laser**

_Burning down, burning down on me_

**Me réduisant, me réduisent en cendre**

_You're like a laserlight_

**Tu es comme la lumière d'un laser**

_Burning down, burning down on me_

**Me réduisant, me réduisant en cendre**

**Les trois**

_You make me feel good, you make me feel safe_

**Tu me fait me sentir bien, tu me fais me sentir en sécurité**

_You make me feel like I can live another day_

**Tu me fais sentir comme-ci je pouvais vivre un autre jour.**

_You make me feel good, you make me feel safe_

**Tu me fais me sentir bien, tu me fais me sentir en sécurité**

_You know I wouldn't have it any other way_

**Tu sais que ça n'aurais pu se passer autrement**

**Les trois**

_There's no stop, stop, stop_

**Ca ne s'arrêtera pas, pas, pas**

_Oh oh Oh_

_I won' stop stop, stop_

**Je n'arrêterais pas, pas, pas**

**Thalia**

_We won't stop, stop, stop_

**Nous n'arrêterons pas, pas, pas**

**_Piper_**

_We won't stop, stop, stop_

**Nous n'arrêterons pas, pas, pas**

**Annabeth**

_We won't stop, stop, stop_

**Nous n'arrêterons pas, pas, pas**

**Annabeth**

_the blink of an eye_

**En un clin d'œil **

_I was falling from the sky_

**Je suis tombé du ciel**

**Les trois :**

_In the blur, you took my breath away_

**Dans le brouillard tu m'as coupé le souffle**

Jason, Percy et Nico venaient de comprendre, qu'ils ne les reverraient plus. Les reines des abeilles voulaient faire genre de consoler leurs petits amis, mais seulement pour avoir leur attention. L'interview continua :

-Les filles en une semaine vous êtes devenue des superstars mondiales, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Bizarre ! Répondit Thalia.

Elle était souriante, magnifique, Nico ressentit un énorme vide dans le cœur.

-Quand on pense que ça à commencer avec de la glace à la vanille ! Souligna Piper

Elle était parfaite aux yeux de Jason qui était triste car il connaissait Piper depuis toujours et la il ne la reverra plus.

Mais le pire fut l'état de Percy, quand la journaliste demanda :

- Avez-vous un petit ami ? De si jolie fille comme vous devrais forcément en avoir un.

-Non ! Répondirent les filles en cœur.

-Pourtant vos chanson parle d'amour, vous avez du aimer quelqu'un ? Annabeth ?

-Plus maintenant ! Répondit-elle

-Il était comment ?

-New-Yorkais. Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Son rire, il l'adorait, c'est pourquoi il aimait faire des choses stupide pour qu'elle l'appelle cervelle d'algue et qu'elle rigole ensuite.

-Et vous Thalia ?

-Il était New-Yorkais, je crois, Annabeth, il était New-Yorkais ? Dit-elle en riant en hésitant.

-Je sais plus, Piper ?

-Stupide, je crois ? Lui répondit-elle

Les trois filles explosèrent de rires.

-Allez Piper, vous allez bien me dire quelque chose ?

-Allez ma petite Piper ! L'encouragea Thalia.

-C'était le pire et le plus sympa des imbéciles ! Répondit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Les garçons se sentaient comme les pires des imbéciles à ce moment là.

-Donc vous ne me direz rien !

-Juste que pour nous ils sont de l'histoire ancienne, un vague souvenir, qu'on a enterré à New-York ! Répondit Annabeth

-Donc vous resté à L.A ?

-Toujours ! Dirent les trois filles.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini et Annabeth, Piper et Thalia sont partis pour toujours. _Snif. _Mais non, je rigole sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire et ce ne serait pas drôle. Bon alors comme je vous les dit les chanson date, la première était Heart Attack de Demi Lovato et la seconde LaserLight de David Guetta (Les dieux demandèrent à David de guetter et David Guetta) et Jessie J. Bon à Samedi prochain.**

**Marie...**


	5. Note

**Salut,**

**Alors, je sais j'ai pas posté samedi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pu de PC, le mien à lâcher, j'emprunte celui de ma mère histoire de vous donnez des nouvelles, mais rassurer vous ça va être les vacances et j'aurais surement l'occasion, de réecrire ou d'écrire tout simplement, mais n'imaginer pas que lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais perdu de cinq à douze chapitres de story j'ai pas rager (j'étais pas énervé, j'ai eu mon orientation) surtout après deux jours de brevets (si vous aussi les maths vous ont souler taper 1). Bref vous verrez ce messages sur toute mes story sauf que je répondrais à des commentaires aussi sur certaines d'entre elle. J'espère juste pouvoir prochainement posté des chapitres, vous n'imaginez pas à qu'elle point cela m'énerve, j'aime pas ne pas tenir mes promesses, mais je vous promets (pas sûr) que je posterais un chapitre sur chacune de mes story avant dimanche prochain (Si le grand dieu des fanfictions et ma maman me l'autorise).**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Gaelle: Et oui, les mecs se sont sentit trop idiot (MOUHAHA !)

Guest: C'est clair que je continue, je vais pas attendre que le grand dieu des fanfictions me l'autorise, et merci de la trouver bien écrite si tu savais le nombre de faute que j'ai corriger, j'en ai encore les yeux qui saigne.

Morvedetroll: J'espère que tu as réussis ton brevet, le dictée de français et l'exercice 6 et 7 de math étaient une horreur. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas je suis aussi courageux que Rachel face à Chronos, sauf que moi je préfère la poêle en fonte.


End file.
